towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
From the Shade into the War I "No beautiful Wedding"
Prolog: center|350px D'ie adligen Toa waren Nervös. Sie hatten kein Druckmittel mehr in ihren Händen. Zudem bestand eine noch weit größere Gefahr. Es könnte etwas in anderer Ohren gelangen was hätte nicht den Kontinenet hätte verlassen dürfen. All die Jahretausende hatten sie ihre Monarchie vor den anderen Inseln verbergen können und waren von den Wirren der Vergangenheit verschont geblieben. Doch jetzt würde sich alles ändern. Sie mussten mit allem rechnen, nichts konnte ausgeschlossen werden. '''D'as Landungsboot wartete am Strand. Als die drei Destral Bikes in Sichtweite kamen, senkte sich die Rampe so das die Maschinen in das gepanzerte Landungsschiff einfahren konnte. Bima stand auf der Brücke des schiffs und sah auf den Strand. Der Westliche Kontinent wurde immer kleiner und verschwand am Horizont. Wulf und Axalara saßen in dem Speisesaal des Schiffes und waren sichtlich erfreut. Ihre Mission war ein voller Erfolg. Nur einer war traurig. Der Toa des Westen dachte an seine Brüder und Schwestern welche den machthungrigen Fremden ausgesetzt waren. 'D'ark M saß in einem kleinen Zimmer und zog ein Nootebook hervor. Auf dem Bildschirm baute sich ein Dokument auf das an eine Karteikarte erinnerte. Die Finger des Toa tanzten über die Tastatur und in der virtuellen Karteikarte erschien ein Bild. Jetzt weiß ich zumindest von einem von euch den Namen, dachte Dark M und tippte diesen neben das Bild des dicken adligen Toas. Kapitel 1: "Die Akte" 'D'ark M schritt leise an den Wachen heran und zog in an sich. Ein leises Knacken beendete die Schicht des Toas. Langsam und vorsichtig ließ Dark M ihn auf den Boden sinken, dann setzte er seinen Weg durch den Flur fort. Er erreichte eine Stelle an der sich der Flur teilte, ein Weg führte weiter gerade aus und der andere nach rechts. Der Toa schlug den rechten Flur ein. Er stopte und lauschte den zwei Wächtern. Sehen konnte er sie nich aber ihr lautes Geschwätz verstand er klar und deutlich. Plötzlich brach das Gespräch ab. Der Toa ging jetzt besonders vorsichtig weiter bis er neben einer offenen Tür stehen blieb. In dem Abstellraum lagen zwei tote oder bewusstlose Toa. Das waren die Wächter die er gehört hatte. Dark M wurde von einem ungutem Gefühl erfasst. Ich bin hier nicht alleine, dachte er verägert und zog sein Schwert. Von weitem konnte er am Flurende eine Tür erkennen, die Aufschrift lautete Akten Raum. Dark M untersuchte die Tür mit den Augen und ein unauffälliger Schatten am Türrahmen veriet ihm das sich jemand in dem Raum befand. 'M'it seinem Schwert voran trat er in den Akten Raum. Das Zimmer war groß und U Förmig, drei große Schränke mit Schiebetüren standen an der Wand und wurden an zwei Stellen durch Fenster unterbrochen. Mitten im Raum befanden sich ein Tisch mit etwa 1,80 m Durchmesser und 6 Stühle. Unter dem Tisch lag etwas. Dark M trat näher heran und bemerkte die silbrige Fütze die sich unter dem Tisch sammelte. Hier lagen drei getötete Toa. Dark M gefiel dies nicht, weil es seinen Plan gefährden konnte. Er sah sich im Raum um, den der die drei Wachen ermordet hatte fand er nicht. Jedoch war einer der Aktenschränke geöffnet und einige Order schienen herraus genommen zu sein. "Ihr könnt euer Schwert sinken lassen!" sprach eine Stimme aus der anderen Seite des Raumes. Aus dem Schatten eines der Schränke trat ein Toa hervor. Genauso wie auch Dark M trug dieser einen langen schwarzen Mantel mit einer großen Kaputze die seine Kanohi verbarg. "Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte Dark M und verbarg seinen inneren Frust. "Das gleiche wie ihr auch!" antwortete der andere Toa und trat an Dark M vorbei an den Tisch. 'E'rst jetzt bemerkte er das auf dem Tisch drei Ordner und etliche Aktenumschläge lagen. Er wollte nach einem der Ordner greifen doch der andere Toa zog diesen rasch zurück. Dark M griff nach einem anderen und jetzt ließ der andere Toa ihn auch gewehren. Dark M schlug den Ordner auf und erblickte technische Zeichnungen. Er kurzer Blick auf den anderen Ordner veriet ihm das es sich um medizinesche Daten handelte. Aber bevor er genaueres erkennen konnte hatte der andere Toa die Blätter aus dem Ordner gezogen und ihn einem Aktenumschlag verschwinden lassen. Dark M wandte sich wieder den technischen Zeichnungen zu. Es waren die statischen Pläne eines Bauwerks, nein die Baupläne einer ganzen Stadt. Der Toa vergas seinen Zorn und ein finsteres Lächeln legte sich über seine Pakari. Der andere Toa hatte indes weitere ärtzliche Urkunden und Berichte in einem Aktenumschlag verschwinden lassen. Wer war dieser Toa, fragte sich Dark M und was wollte er mit ärtzlichen Atesten, urkunden und dergleichem? 'D'er andere Toa steckte die Aktenumschläge unter seinen Mantel und ging zur Tür. "Du solltest langsam auch mal verschwinden!" bemerkte er und sah Dark M einige Sekunden an. Dann nahm er anlauf und sprang aus dem Fenster. Dark M sah wie der anderen Toa auf dem Dach des Nachbarhauses landete und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand. Rasch packte Dark M den Ordner mit den Bauplänen und Statiken und tat es dem anderen Toa gleich. '''Der Arlarm im Bürogebäude ertönte und rote Lichter erhellten den Flur. Kapitel 2: "Maskerade" D'ie drei Toa saßen am Strand um ein Lagerfeuer herum. Jeder von ihnen hatte Blätter in den Händen. Sie alle lasen sie und tuschelten was und wie zu machen sei. In einem Punkt waren sie sich aber einig, das was geschehen könnte war eine potenzielle Bedrohung für das gesamte Universum. Eine Toa aus dem kleinen Grüppchen zeichnete etwas in den Sand. Wortlos nickten die anderen und standen auf. Nach dem sie die Akten wieder in die Umschläge getan hatten stiegen sie auf ihre Rockoh T3 und flogen davon. Von dem gespräch am Strand hatte Dark M nichts mitbekommen, er wusste auch nicht das sie dort waren. Aber als er die drei Power Flieger an sich vorbei sausen spürte, erschrak er kurz. Dark M trug einen verschlissen aussehenden Rucksack mit sich und überquerte die Straße zu dem gammeligen Bau in dem er sich provesorisch eingenistet hatte. In seinem einfachen Schlafzimmer probierte er die Ausgehuniform an welche er aus einer Näherrei gestohlen hatte. Sie passte ihm auf anhieb, als hätte man sie für ihn geschneidert. Er zog sie wieder aus und packte sie in die Tasche zurück. Dark M zog das kleine Handbuch hervor in dem er sich Redensarten der ardligen Toa notiert hatte. Seine Notizen bestanden aus einer Reihe von beliebten Themen der reichen Toa und wie sie sprachen. '''I'm Palast herschte rege Unruhe. Die Bediensteten wirbelten hier und da herum. Sie richteten das Büffet her, schoben Stühle und Tische umher oder brachten Dekorationen an. Tillia Amori saß auf dem Stuhl und ließ sich den Schleier anknüpfen. Das prächtige Schmuckstück aus feinstem und edlendem Stoff war 3 meter lang und mit silbernden und goldenen Stickereien verziert. Die Dienerin nesstellte es an dem Reif an, welcher Teil der Prunkmaske der Braut war. Sie freute sich auf die Hochzeit. Ihre Dienerin schein bar nicht. Kalev Orsem stand neben zwei seiner Soldaten und unterhielt sich mit diesen. Der General der Herzöglichen Truppen war nervös, so nervös wie noch nie zuvor. In seiner prunkvollen Ehrenuniform wirkte er wie der Herzog persönlich. In seinem Kopf ging er immer wieder das Zeremoniell dieses besonderen Tages durch. Er freute sich, freute sich über seine bervorstehende Hochzeit mit seiner großen Liebe. Der große Saal des Palastes war jetzt zum größten Teil eingerichtet. Die letzten Details des Tagesablaufes wurden mit den Bediensteten abgesprochen. Das Orchester trat ein und die Musiker stimmten ihre Instrumente ein. Festlicher Glanz erstrahlte im ganzen Palast. 'S'okka blickte in den Spiegel und grinste blöd, der Anzug eines Dieners geviel ihm absolut nicht. Aber heute würde er ihn mit gestellter Würde tragen und den Diener spielen. Jadekaiser stand noch immer im Raum und hielt die Uniformsjacke in der Hand. Sie weckte in ihm Erinnerungen, Erinnerungen an seine Zeit als er noch ein Primarch der Kaiser Garde war. Er ließ die Jacke über die Arme gleiten und knöpfte sie zu. Er trat in das Zimmer neben an und verließ es rasch wieder. "Du kannst ruhig drinnen bleiben," lachte Katara, "es gibt nichts zu sehen was du noch nicht gesehen hast!" Es war aber nicht das gewesen warum er aus dem Raum geeilt war. Er wollte die unangenehmen Fragen um seine Uniform lange genug herraus zögern. Sokka war was Jadekaisers Vergangenheit anging nicht so neugierig. Die Tür des Nebenzimmers öffnette sich. Katara trat herraus. Sie trug ein wunderschönes und edeles Kleid aus weißer Seide. Die Ränder des Kleides waren mit Borten bestickt worden die Motive der Kaisergarde zeigten. "Wem hat dieses Kleid gehört?" fragte sie und lächelte glücklich. "Jemandem der auch viel in der Kaiser Garde zusagen hatte." erwiederte Jadekaiser genervt. 'D'ie Diener am Palasteingang empfingen die Gäste und geleiteten sie in den Saal. Viele der ardligen Toa erblassten vor Neid als Jadekaiser und Katara mit ihrem Hausdiener Sokka zu ihrem Platz geführt wurden. Zwei andere Bedienstete standen neben dem Büffete. Sie schienen auf dem ersten Blick wie Geistig abwesend, aber bei genauerem hinschauen sah man ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit an. Sie warteten auf etwas. Der Küchenchef des Palastes rieb sich die Augen. Sein neuer Küchenhelfer raubte ihm den Verstand. So einen unbrauchbaren Toa hatte er noch nie erlebt. Lieber hätte er die junge Toa die das Orchester bediente für die Küche genommen, aber der Herzog hatte dies abgelehnt. Eine andere Dienerin, eine weiße Toa, zupfte ihre Kleidung zurecht bevor sie in den Saal trat. Ein schweigsammer Adliger ohne Diener saß alleine an einem Platz und schien besonders eine bestimmte Gruppe andere adliger Gäste zu beobachten. Der Sprecher trat auf das Podest und der Abend begann. Nach und nach stellte er die Herzöge und Grafen des westlichen Kontinentes vor. Danach kündigte er mit ausschweifenden Worten das Ereigniss dieses Tages und den Anlass dieses Festes an. 'D'ie adligen Paare begannen zu der Musik des Orchesters zu tanzen, andere unterhielten sich über politische Themen und andere wiederum aßen die Delikatessen des Büffets. "Darf ich euch zum Tanz bitten?" fragte Jadekaiser seine Katara, welche seine Hand nahm und mit ihm zu den Tanzfläche schritt. Sie fühlte sich wohl und geborgen bei Jadekaiser, dieses Wesen von ihm hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Sokka aß feines Gebäck und sah ihnen beim Tanzen zu. Die beiden Bediensteten neben dem Büffet beobachteten die große Tür. '''Das Fest neigte sich seinem zweiten Programpunkt. Kapitel 3: "Das Feuerwerk" N'ach dem die Tanzenden wieder zu ihren Tischen zurück gekehrt waren kündigte der Sprecher den Bräutigam und die Braut an. Unter der musikalische Begleitung des Orchesters traten Kalev Orsem und Tillia Amori in den Saal. Nach ihnen ihre Eltern und nach diesen der Bischof und seine Prespetare. Jadekaiser, Sokka, einige andere Anwesende im Saal musterten den Brautzug mit besonderer prezision. Der Sprecher verließ das Podes welches von einer Schar bediensteter in einen Altar umgestaltet wurde. Ein Toa, einer der Bediensteten neben dem Büffete ließ mit seinen Augen nicht mehr von dem Brautpaar ab. In der Küche musste der Küchenchef seine Wut unterdrücken, sein komischer Helfer war aus der Küche gegangen und noch nicht wieder zurück gekehrt. Aber wegen so einer Bagatelle war es nicht Ratsam den Herzog zu verständigen, das würde nur Ärger geben. Tillia liefen die Freudentränen über das Gesicht als sie den Worten des Bischofs lauschte. Dark M, als einsammer Adliger getarnt äffte unter seinen Händen verborgen den Bischof nach. Doch langsam aber sicher wurde es ihm unwohl. '''D'er Küchengehilfe ging in den Raum neben dem Eingang wo er von einer Dienerin erwartet wurden. Sie tauschten Blicke aus und zogen Taschen aus einem versteckten Teil des Zimmers. Dann ging wieder jeder einen anderen Weg. Jadekaiser wurde immer Wachsammer, er spürte das er und seine Freunde in etwas größeres geraten waren, was genau konnte er sich aber nicht ausmalen. Der Bischof kündigte ein Lied an und alle im Saal ausser das Orchester sangen mit. Nach dem Gesang sprach der Vater der Braut einige Sätze an die Gäste und pries eine neue Ära für den westlichen Kontinent an. Einer im Saal verkniff sich sein böses Grinsen und klatschte mit der Menge mit. Immer wieder wanderten die Blicke zweier Bediensteter auf die gläsernden Kuppel. Ein lautes Pfeifen und Donnern lenkte alle Blicke auf die Kuppel. Der Himmel war von bunten Lichtern überseht welche in verschiedene Muster den Himmel verzierten. 'D'as Feuerwerk war Farbenbrächtig und dauerte lange. Es musste auf dem ganzen Kontinent zu sehen sein. Dem war auch so, weit auf dem Meer bemerkte ein Fischerboot das Lichtspiel und der Kapitän gab die Nachricht weiter. Der Bischof setzte die Predigt fort. Tillia Amori und Kalev Orsem knieten nieder und empfingen zuerst ihre Titel. Stolz erfüllte den jungen Hauptmann der nun in den Stand eines Fürsten erhoben worden war. Eine Dienerin trat durch die Tür in den Saal und blieb an einem Tisch stehen welcher nicht weit von dem Brautpaar entfernt stand. Der Bischof ließ die Gäste noch ein weiteres Lied singen. Dann begann er mit der Vermehlung des Brautpaares. Weit in den Wolken war ein leises brummen zu hören, dieses näherte sich dem Palast der noch immer von dem Lichterspiel des Feuerwerks bezirst wurde. Der Bischof hatte wandte sich nun wieder den Gästen zu, '''"Wenn irgend jemand einen Einwand gegen diese Schließung der Ehe von Tillia Amori und Kalev Orsem hat, so soll er es jetzt sagen!" der Bischof fuhr fort, "oder für immer Schweigen!" Kapitel 4: "No beautiful Wedding" 'D'ie beiden bediensteten und die Dienerin traten zwischen dem Bischof und dem Brautpaar. "Ich habe etwas gegen die Schließung dieser Ehe einzuwenden!" sprach der Toa und hob seine Hand in die Luft. In der nächsten Sekunde zersprang das Glas der Kuppel. Dutzende schwarze Toa seilten sich unter Feuersalven in den Palast. Unter den Gästen brach Panik aus und sie gerieten zwischen dem Schusswechsel der Angreifer und den Wachen. Wulf, Yazoo und Suki fingen ihre Waffen die ihnen ein Toa ihrer Truppe zu warf. Sokka und Jadekaiser duckten sich und schliechen sich zu einer Säule des Saals. Einer der Wachen stellte sich zwischen Wulf und dem Brautpaar welches jetzt floh. Suki und Yazoo nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Yazoo der nur das Missionziel vor Augen hatte erschoss den Wachtoa das dessen lebloser Körper im Büffete landete. Weitere Wachtoa endeten im Kugelhagel der Angreifer. Dark M rannte an der Wand endlang um einen der Adligen ab zu fangen. 'J'adekaiser und Sokka hatten ihre Waffen gefunden und aufgenommen und streckten einige Wachtoa auf ihrem Weg nieder. Weiter Wachen rannten den Flur in Richtung Saal als unzählige Geschosse aus einem der Seitenräume sie von den Füßen riss. Das Brautpaar hatte die Tür zum Notausgang erreicht als sie von einer weisen Toa mit Goldener Rüstung gestopt wurden. Sie machten kehrt und rannten zurück. Schüsse und Schreihe halten ihnen endgegen. Sie wurden von einigen Wachtoa aufgenommen. Vier von ihnen griffen die weise Toa an. Rasch flogen vier Köpfe und vier Toakörper sackten leblos zusammen. Wulf und Yazoo schossen sich den Weg zur Treppe frei die zum zweiten Stock führte. Dort wollten sie dem Brautpaar auflauern. Der Plan ging fast auf. Doch nur der Bräutigam viel ihnen in die Hände. Die Wachtoa hatten die Tür aus dem Saal mit Tischen und Stühlen blockiert und stopten vorerst den Vormarsch der Angreifer. Tillia rannte weinend durch den Flur. Einer ihrer Leibwächter rannte vorroaus. Dark M erschien plötzlich aus dem Schatten und stoppte den Leibwächter. 'V'or den Augen der Braut richtete er den Toa mit vier Schüssen hin. Gerade als er die Braut greifen wollte trat Matoro Renui in den Gang. Beide Toa sahen sich an und waren wie erstart. Tillia nutzte dies und floh über die Treppe in das unterirdische Parkhaus. Doch auch hier tobten wilde Kämpfe. Die Braut hechtete tränen überströmt wieder in das erste Stockwerk und dann ins Erdgeschoss. Überall lagen getötete Wachtoa und nur wenige tote Angreifer. An einer Kreuzung zwischen zwei Fluren blieb sie stehen. Hinter ihr, vor ihr, rechts und links neben ihr standen Toa die ihre Waffen auf sie richteten. Die übrigen Amoris schlichen durch einen Geheimgang zu einem Notfahrzeug. Sie stürtzten in diesen hinein und befahlen den Fahrer das Fahrzeug zu starten. In dem Palast hatten die Wachtoa nicht auf gegeben und der ganze Palast war jetzt ein Schlachtfeld. 'S'tühle, Tische und andere Möbel wurden zerschossen, tote Körper krachten zu boden. Die Wachtoa bemüten sich doch bald wurden ihre Reihen weiter und weiter ausgedünnt. Matoro und Dark M standen sich nicht mehr gegen über sondern bekämpften sich. Unter wüsten Beschimpfungen und Beschuldigungen droschen sie mit ihren Klingen aufeinander ein. Matoro stieß Dark M über die Brüstung doch dieser zerschoss den Boden so dass dieser zusammen brach. So setzte sich der Kampf im Erdgeschoss fort. Die beiden Toa merkten dabei nicht das sie sich von anderen Kampfgeschehen entfernten. Epilog: 'D'er Palast stand in Trümmern. In den Fluren und Räumen lagen die Wachtoa die ihr Leben für ihre Herren gegeben hatten. Der Putz und die Motiv Fliessen lagen zersplittert auf dem Boden zwischen umgeworfenen und zerschossenen Möbeln. An einigen Stellen brannte es auch und Rauchsäulen stiegen durch die Fenster deren Scherben im Raum und draussen vor den Fenster verstreut waren. Die schwarzen Toa führten ihre Gefangenen in den zerstörten Saal und führten sie Wulf for. Zwölf der mächtigsten Adligen waren in Gefangenschaft geraten und dies bedeudete das die militärische Struktur des westlichen Kontinents jetzt ohne Führung war. Tillia und Kalev standen vor Wulf und sahen ihn traurig an. Jetzt war er es der in prächtiger Uniform vor ihnen Stand. Yazoo und Suki traten for. Wulf nickte nur und beide verstanden seinen Befehl. Unter Tränen und verzweifelten Schreihen wurde das Paar von den schwarzen Toa getrennt. 'J'adekaiser trat vor Wulf und sah ihn betrübt an, "Ich hoffe das es diesen Preis wert war!" Wulf wandte sich dem Toa in Ehrenuniform zu, "das hoffe ich auch!" "Manchmal ist unsere Verantwortung eine echte Qual!" sprach Wulf. "Ich weiß!" erwiederte Jadekaiser und verabschiedete sich wieder. Zusammen mit Katara und Sokka verließ er den Palast. "Dieser Wahnsinn muss bald wieder enden!" sagte Katara und nahm Jadekaiser in die Arme. Dieser begann zu weinen, "Manchmal hasse ich es ein Toa zu sein!" "Du darfst dir es nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen," bemerkte Sokka mit einem leichten anflug von Traurigkeit, "manchmal kann man auf Einzelschicksaale keine Rücksicht nehmen, wenn das Schicksaal des Universums auf dem Spiel Steht." "Ich weiß!" antwortete Jadekaiser und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, "es wird nicht das letzte mal sein, das uns unsere Pflicht zu Taten zwingt die gegen unser Wesen sind." 'M'atoro saß auf einem Haufen kaputer Tische und Stühle, er war verzweifelt. War er Matoro oder war er es nicht? Wer war der Matoro mit dem er gekämpft hatte? Diese Fragen verwüsteten seinen Verstand und trieben in in tiefe Depressionen. Dark M rannte verägert durch die Straßen zu seinem schäbigen Versteck. Was war hier los, fragte er sich und dachte an den anderen Matoro, an den Matoro den er getötet hatte. An den Überfall und die Show im Palast. Was war hier los, was war hier los, dröhnte es in seinem Kopf. Draussen auf dem Meer kochte das Wasser. Die Landungsboote näherten sich dem Strand und in ihrem stählernden Bäuchen lauter schwer bewaffnette Toa. Bima blickte von der Brücke aus auf das Meer und den Himmel. Die Verro Copter flogen über die Amada der Landungsschiffe und setzten ihre Angriffe die in der Nacht begonnen hatten fort. Bima stieg die Treppe hinab zu Cloud und Tifa. "Der Krieg hat begonnen!" sagte er mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, "und es gibt keinen Weg mehr zurück!" In den Hauptrollen: Bild:Dark_Matoro.JPG|Dark M Bild:Toa_für_Scorpi.JPG|Kalev Orsem Bild:Toa Gondon.JPG|Tillia Amori Bild:Shelke_Rebirth.JPG|Toa Shelke "Sephari" Bild:Colorless_Shelke_die_Goldene.JPG|Suki "Moon light" Bild:Colorless_Yazoo.JPG|Toa Yazoo "Der Silbernde" Bild:Wulf.JPG|Wulf "Der Silbernde" Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Bima.JPG|Toa Inika Bima Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Cloud_a.JPG|Toa Inika Cloud Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Tifa.JPG|Toa Inika Tifa Bild:First_command_staffToa_Matokai_Renui.JPG|Toa Matoro Renui Bild:Toa_Inika_Katara.JPG|Katara Bild:Toa_Inika_Jadekaiser.JPG|Toa Inika Jadekaiser Bild:Toa_Inika_Sokka.JPG|Sokka Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser